Vampire Knight: Servant
by coffee-ink-fire
Summary: Elize Kjeldsen, a 17 year old senior student at Cross Academy, is more than she seems. She's more trouble than she looks, eats more than is humanly possible, has more sway than she thinks, and is about to disrupt the entirety of the vampire hierarchy. Set at the conclusion of the manga (by several years), prior to the time skip.


**Vampire Knight: Servant**

 **Chapter 1**

Disclaimer is that I don't own anything besides my characters and the story I've written. All credits for existing characters/backstories/etc. go to the author, Matsuri Hino. Rating is subject to change, but there may be language and scenes that are upsetting/confronting to viewers.  
Story begins at the end of the manga (several years after), but before the time skip.

* * *

 _Hungry. I'm hungry. I have to eat._

 _"Don't move." A figure swirled in the darkness. "You will obey me."_

 _No. I won't obey. I'm hungry._

 _"Leave him be."_

 _It burns. I have to eat. I have to eat now._

 _"Enough! Stay where you are!"_

 _But I'm HUNGRY._

Elize woke with a start. She wiped sweat off her forehead as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her roommate, Aika, was sleeping soundly. Her steady breathing helping to calm Elize, who was struggling with the aching hunger inside of her.

The dormitory cafeteria would be closed. And she had no food. In a split second of no control, Elize had gorged on all her treats from the village two days previously. The only place to get food at this time of night would be the main school. But that was closed to day students now. The night student classes would be on, and there was to be no contact between the two.

Elize checked her watch. 2:37am. Breakfast wasn't until 8, and she didn't like to sleep on an empty stomach.

"Aika," she whispered as she hopped out of bed. "Aika wake up."

Her roommate stirred. "What is it?"

"I'm hungry."

"So eat something," Aika mumbled. "And leave me alone."

Sneaking about Cross Academy at night was nothing new for the day students. With the majority of the girls pining after the night student boys, there was more often than not a brave girl every other night. The night class was made up of a cohort of impossibly beautiful beings, with a charm of which Elize wasn't immune. She was, however, realistic enough to know that none of the night class boys would ever lay an eye on her, so she instead focussed her energy on more important things in life, like food and denial.

It was to her benefit that Aika also was not immune to the charms of certain night class boys.

"The night class is probably still studying," Elize mused. Her roommate stiffened. "Shall I give Senior Aido your greetings?"

The usually slow and drowsy Aika was up in a flash. "I'm coming!"

It didn't take long before the two girls were dressed and creeping through the dark halls and out into the forest that was the only way for them to get into the main school building at the time of the morning; the gates would be locked, in a feeble effort to dissuade young girls like them.

The forest itself was quite beautiful; it had a quietness about it that was comforting, and a soft breeze that whispered sweet nothings and everythings. Elize was quite at home in the forests, where nature ran wild and the trees had no masters. She had lived with her mother in a forest growing up, and missed no opportunity to go back to where the trees welcomed her.

"If we make friends with the night class, do you think they'll let us join?"

Elize thought about her friend's question for a moment. It was true that one could transfer into the night class from the day class, but you needed to have approval from both the chairman and the night class dorm president, Yuki Kuran. Transfers between the classes were incredibly rare; the only student Elize knew of who had done this was Zero Kiryu, but he had been raised by the chairman, and was very close to Kuran.

"I don't think it would be that simple," Elize admitted.

If transferring was as simple as that, she would do it in a heartbeat. Elize was not a morning person, and liked to stay up late reading, a habit Aika detested.

"Do you really think the cafeteria will be open?" Aika asked as they made their way through the trees.

"Of course it will be," Elize replied. "The night class students have to eat, don't they?"

Aika was silent for a moment, as she tracked her footsteps in an effort to not trip. Her uncoordinated feet caught on small bushes and tree roots. "I guess so," she finally decided.

The two girls fell silent as they continued, aware of the trouble they could get into if they were caught. Suspension was, of course, a possibility, but it was something Elize was willing to risk so she could get something to eat.

It took them almost half an hour to circumnavigate the dense forest that bordered the buildings. Their trip was helped along by the faint tracks that had begun to form from years of girls trying to sneak their way around.

Elize tried not to think about what her mother would say if she was caught. Liva Kjeldsen did not stand for such nonsense. Her mother had grown up in a very strict, prestigious Danish family and many of those mannerisms and respect for authority were deeply ingrained in her. From a young age Elize had been taught the manners of a lady and, despite having no contact with their extended family and living quite modestly, she was learned in the ways of acting like an aristocratic lady. She also liked to bend the rules, and bend them often she would.

Breaking the school rules was something that her mother would definitely beat her for.

"Oh!" Aika exclaimed. "It's Senior Ido-"

"Hush!" Elize yanked Aika's arm, pulling the girl down into a crouch with her.

Hanabusa Aido and Akutsuki Kain were standing near the school entrance by the water fountain, talking quietly. Where Aido was bubbly and energetic, Kain was more stoic and subtle. The latter seemed to be replying more than he was conversing. Aido's hair was a delicate shade of blonde, while Kain's was a stunning orange. Elize struggled to believe the rumours that there two boys were closely related. The more she stared, to more differences she could find. None of the night class looked alike, however it was said that many of the students were closely related. The one thing they all had in common was their sheer beauty.

Elize shook her head in frustration. That's not why they were here; she was on a mission to get food. Unfortunately the night class boys were in their way.

Aika had evidently spotted this, too. "So your plan is to go through the front door, right?" she asked pointedly. There was excitement in her eyes.

"It was," Elize admitted.

"Alright, so let's do it then." Aika stood up with the confidence that only she could have when faced with breaking the school rules. Elize grabbed her skirt in an effort to pull her back down, but it was too late. "Good evening boys! Senior Kain, Senior Id- Aido!"

And Aika grabbed Elize by the arm and dragged her out of the bushes as Aido and Kain turned to the two girls in shock.

"Uh…"

"Ohhhhh? Day class students?" Aido chirped. He offered the girls a toothy smile. "Come to see me, perhaps?"

Elize pursed her lips and stared flatly back at him. She would not be a slave to his charms. "No."

The blonde boy was clearly not used to rejection; he looked as though he'd been punched in the stomach. Elize wasn't too concerned at this moment in time, though. She just wanted to eat; a sausage or a pie or some fish. Anything savoury and meaty.

It was cold out, and though Aika and the boys seemed unaffected, Elize felt a distinct chill running down her body. The wind was gentle enough that it barely moved her pale blonde hair, but still made the leaves on the trees behind her sing sweetly.

Kain rubbed his forehead and sighed. "It is past curfew; I can't imagine any other reason why you two would be out."

"I'm hungry," Elize defiantly told him.

"You broke curfew because you were hungry?"

"The dorm cafeteria isn't open at night and I'm really hungry!" Elize whined. "I haven't eaten since dinner and even then I only had something small because class president Oki made me go and clean the classroom for failing my test again!"

Aido scoffed. "The cafeteria here isn't open either."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" Aido countered. His original bubbly demeanour was gone now; he had crossed his arms over his chest and was scowling at Elize. "Why would it be open?"

"Hanabusa."

It was a simple question, so carelessly said that Elize stopped for a moment to wonder why it was the night class students wouldn't be eating during their waking hours. Were they all part of some fasting or something?

"Don't you people need to eat?"

Aika tugged gently on Elize's sleeve. "We should go," she whispered. "Before we get in trouble."

"Ah!" Aido exclaimed.

Kain's eyes slid to him. "Ah?"

"Forgive me ladies, I forget my manners sometimes. The night class students don't eat at the cafeteria here; we have the servants make food for us and they simply bring it to our classes."

So the night class students were not only beautiful, they were filthy rich as well. Elize could only dream of having a servant of her own. She certainly wouldn't be sneaking around trying to get food when she could make someone else do it for her, that's for sure.

But Elize only bit her lip and said, "of course they do. How silly of me to overlook that."

She was still hungry, but it seemed like it couldn't be helped. If there was no food, there was nothing more for her to do. She would just have to starve.

"You two should be going back to the dorms now," Kain told them.

The girls said their meek goodnights, before turning and making the trek back to the sun dorm. They were chattering the whole way, and Kain waited until they were out of sight before he spoke again.

"What an interesting girl."

"Tch." Aido folded his arms and glared into the space where Elize had been standing. "How annoying and rude."

"Aren't you just upset that she isn't a part of your fan club?"

"I am not!"

"Anyway," Kain said. He ran his fingers through his hair. "We should let Yuki know about this."

The two boys started heading back to the classroom.

"Say, Akutsuki."

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to tell me what happened between you and Ruka?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
